Shadra White
History: Shadra was born in the Mist Continent long before the new Demon Lord came into power. She grew up as a very calm and peaceful Dragon. She rarely ever attacked anyone for any reason. She even protected much of her home from foreign attack and was often consulted to deal with problems inside of the Mist Continent. She was even worshipped as a diety by the people, often bringing her food and treasure. After the new Demon Lord came into power, Shadra was quick to accept and use her new body to further appease the people who were so kind to her. She would offer her body to both men and women as a reward for their kindness towards her. She would show them great pleasure and accept their love in equal. She would often get many proposals of marriage from the men she has rewarded with her body, but she would decline them all. She wanted to be able to love many instead of one. Despite her great kindness and love for her people, she wanted something more. She disliked the Order's views on the Mamono and wanted greatly to help the Demon Lord. After a very eventful farewell parade that involved much love being given all around, Shadra journeyed to the Demon Lord's castle and offered the Demon Lord her services. She was quickly put to work teaching the Demon Lord's daughters about love and sex. Due to Shadra's love for the Lilim and how closely she worked with them, they often refered to her as "Sister." After learning of this nickname, the Demon Lord decided to adopt Shadra into the family as an offical daughter, imbuing her with great magical power and a much greater sex drive. Shadra continued to teach the Demon Lord's daughters for many years before being sent to convert people to the Demon Lord. Her first stop was her home in the Mist Continent. However, it also served as gher last when the Order invaded during the middle of her preaching. This invasion turned into a great battle, which ultimately ended in Shadra's death, the burning of her home, and the death of her people. However, years after her death, she was brought back by a mysterious man. After learning what had become of her home, Shadra fell into madness and insanity. She began converting towns all over the world into her own Demon Realms. These realms were filled with a thick madness that infested the minds of its residents, driving them to act irrationally and illogically. They were always lewd and public sex between random people was very common. Everyone was a glorified sex fiend who targeted everyone else in the area indiscriminately. Shadra was eventually brought back to the Demon Lord's castle and mentally comforted by all of the grown up Lilim that she had trained in the past. They worshipped her as close family and helped to bring back her sanity. However, she would occasionally fell back into madness once in a while when reminded of her home. While relaxing on the beach, Shadra saw a boy named Asriel coming past. She decided to tease him by loosinging her bikini top and letting it slip. However, a high tide washed over her and took off her top. After Asriel retrieved it, Shadra planned on rewarding him with her body, but was turned down. When memories of her home resurfaced, Shadra dipped back into madness and tried to rape Asriel, only to be put to sleep by a dart from a mysterious woman in a cloak. Upon awakening, Shadra found herself in a bed somewhere. She was still somewhat under the influence of the dart, so when Asriel entered, she asked him to stay by her in the bed. Asriel accpeted and slept with Shadra clung to him. When she awoke, Shadra learned that of some of Asriel's painful memories and comforted him. Things progressed when Shadra told Asriel that she loved him, which was the truth, despite her love being given to most of the world. Eventually, Shadra ended up having sex with Asriel and taking him as her first lover since the incident in the Mist Continent. This would rekindle her motivation to form many new lovers to try and rebuild her own home in the world. After Asriel's horses got stolen by some mercenaries, Shadra went with Asriel to fetch them back. They passed through a Demon Realm city before tracing the scent to a town outside of the Demon Realm. They find the mercenaries in a bar, and after an altercation between Asriel and their leader, Shadra made a deal with the mercenaries so that they would give back the horses, one of which had turned into a Centaur when passing through the Demon Realm. She promised them women from the Demon Armies to be waiting for them at the Demon Realm city. However, the mercenaries lied, having returned the Trinity and Marth to Asriel's brother, Kyle. Marth was sent back to the Order, but Trinity had a proximity curse placed on her that would kill her if she was taken too far away. Kyle then made a deal with Asriel to hit him with a magic attack in return for freeing Trinity. Asriel was badly wounded, but the curse was lifted from Trinity. Shadra sent the Centaur to carry Asriel back to the Demon Realm city. While Trinity rode, Shadra flew ahead and changed into her true Dragon form and attacked the mercenaries, devouring one and vaporizing all but their leader. She went into humanoid form and strangled him for a bit before snapping his neck. She then vaporized his bedy before flying back to the city to meet Trinity. They bring Asriel to a temple of Eros to be healed. Shadra, however, stays outside of the temple, even getting a room at the inn to spend the night instead of being near Asriel. She then headed to the Order town that Marth had been taken to in order to get him back for Asriel. She dropped into the town like a meteor and crashed just outside the stables. She used a disguise to slip inside undetected. While in the stables, she ran into Asriel's sister, Morgana. They have a very brief conversation before Morgana ran outside to see the impact site of Shadra's landing. Shadra went to Marth, whom Morgana revealed the location of. Shadra then used tendrils to set all the horses loose and lights the place on fire, sending the horses into a panic to make them run off in order to distract the guards. She then rides out with Marth to head back to the plantation. However, Morgana stops them, causing Shadra to reveal everything that happed with Marth and Trinity. This failed to convince Morgana to let Shadra and Marth go. On the contrary, she tried to suffocate Shadra and Marth with magic. Shadra was forced to pierce Morgana with a tendrill, causing pain, pleasure, and a flood of Demonic Energy that put Morgana's body into shock and left her unconscious. Shadra then took Morgana with her and Marth out of the Order town. After making it to an isolated field, Shadra used Demonic Energy to speed up Marth's change into a Centaur before heading back to the plantation with her and the unconscious Morgana. After arriving, Shadra took Morgana somewhere private to spend some personal time with her, givinng her a choice between returning to her family and the Order, only to eventually turn into a Dragon from her Demonic Energy poisoning, or to become a Dragon immediately and assist her in watching Asriel. Morgana decided to stay at the plantation, but didn't take the quick transformation. Shadara accepted this and flew her where she wanted to be. After Asriel ran off to purge his Demonic Energy by way of the Winged Order,Shadra and Morgana went off after him. They were several days behind him as they had been searching for him with Martha and Trinity. Upon arriving at the Winged Order, they became acquainted with Abigail and Fraya, who gave them the task of convincing a band of Orcs to stop raiding their towns in exchange for Asriel, whom they kept prisoner for being a Sivir. After completing the task, Asriel was taken home. Morgana had already grown a tail and went with Shadra to speed up the transformation. Shadra took Morgana to her old shrine in the Mist Continent, the town of which it was a part of was nothing more than ruins. After turning Morgana completely, Shadra offered herself to Morgana as a true lover. However, Morgana turned her down. This broke Shadra as she dismissed Morgana from her shrine. She then destroyed everything. She turned to her true dragon form and vaporized everything, turning the entire area into flat, dirty terrain that people soon started to rebuild on. She then disappeared. Category:Characters